The present invention relates to a method and a device for non-rotatably connecting a hollow shaft with at least one component located on the hollow shaft.
It is known from the related art, according to DE 196 25 555, to create “shaft-hub connections” by moving a mandrel inside a shaft body designed as a hollow shaft, the outer contours of which are designed such that they allow the hollow shaft to expand. In the exemplary embodiment shown, the mandrel is cylindrical in shape, and the outer diameter of the cylinder is greater than the inner diameter of the hollow shaft. To ensure that the mandrel can be placed in the hollow shaft, it includes a wedge-shaped or conical annular channel at one end that causes the hollow shaft to gradually expand to the outer diameter of the mandrel.
The main disadvantage of designs of this type is the fact that the hollow shaft must be expanded along its entire length, although the components to be fixed on the hollow shaft using a press fit are positioned only at certain points. The unnecessary expansion of the hollow shaft along its entire length slows the assembly process, increases the amount of energy required for the assembly process, and results in much higher wear of the assembly tools.
To reduce these disadvantages, and, in particular, to minimize tool wear, publication EP 0 650 550 discloses a method with which the hollow shaft includes a specially-shaped cross section that includes material accumulations in the region of the press fits to be formed. Given that the mandrel of the joining tool is now moved through the hollow shaft, material expands only in the areas where there are material accumulations, so that, with a method of this type, the press fits are realized only at the required points.
The main disadvantage of a method of this type is the complex manufacture of the hollow shaft, the special inner contour of which must be machined out either via mechanical machining or by using complicated forming tools during manufacture of the semi-finished product.